Japari Park Edventures
by damnlastwords
Summary: After an experiment gone wrong, Edd was send towards Japari Park and lost his memories. Meeting up with Kaban and Serval, the trio will be go an journey across Japari Park. Meanwhile, Ed, Eddy & Rolf followed and met up with Common Raccoon and Fennec as they team-up with each other in finding their designated targets.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Surprised? Never thought I would be writing another story, well... neither am I. After stumbling with this anime called Kemono Friends, I was reluctant to watch it first. Then I look at the reviews from experts with one saying that he stopped watching halfway through episode one, however, I utterly surprised at the immense popularity of the anime. So I gave it a try, the first episode was so-so and then episode 2 and 3 which are also so-so, but then came episode 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and goddamn the 11th episode and 12. And guess what? I totally enjoyed the story thanks to it's well-crafted storyline and very, very unique characters! I love the anime and definitely wanted more! I hope the dispute between Kadokawa and Studio Yaoyorozu finally settles so we can finally get more of this one of a kind treat.**

 **Anyway... while I'm still brainstorming for the next chapter of Rise of the Gourd, I decided to write a fanfic about it and decided to do a crossover with Ed, Edd n Eddy. Yeah, who doesn't love Ed, Edd n Eddy. Unlike the Of Eds and Series and Girlfriend x Boyfriend BETA, the story will only involved characters from EENE and Kemono Friends, so no Total Drama boys and Taro Yamada, despite how much I like them.**

 **Anyway... let's get it on with our story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and Kemono Friends.**

It was a fine day in Peach Creek, Cul-de-Sac as we go at the middle of the streets where we see a young man working on a large contraption made of woods and various objects. The young man had an average height with a long black hair tied in a low ponytail underneath a black beanie hat and had jade-colored eyes. He is currently wearing a red t-shirt, purple baggy-shorts, red socks and purple & yellow creamed shoes. This is Edd also known as Double D.

"Hmm..." Double D let's out a hum, "Frame... check! Cantilever-type Spring... check! Rope... check! Lever... check! Fulcrum... check! Bucket... check! Restraining Rope... check!" he checks one by one before letting out a smile, "I'm ecstatic! I finally finish the catapult!" he exclaimed in delight.

Indeed, the resident brainiac, just created a catapult.

"Now... time to test it out.'' Double D said before grabbing a helmet.

"Hey Sockhead!" a familiar voice called.

Double D turns around to see three of his friends are walking towards him. The first one was a small young man with black slicked back hair with three strands sticking up and had blue eyes. He is currently wearing a yellow t-shirt with red linings and purple collar, blue acid washed jeans with a chain-wallet and red & yellow creamed shoes. This is Eddy.

The second one was a very tall young man with messy orange hair with green eyes. He is currently wearing a green jacket coat over a red & white shirt, blue pants and black & yellow creamed shoes. This is Ed.

The third boy was as tall as Ed and had a messy blue hair and dark eyes. He is currently wearing a yellow t-shirt with red design in the middle, blue pants and red & yellow creamed shoes. This is Rolf.

"Oh hello gentlemen." Double D greeted.

Eddy then noticed the catapult, "Ugh... what's up with the medieval dork machine?'' he asked.

"Well Eddy... these "MEDIEVAL DORK MACHINE" is a catapult." Double D corrected as Ed began to check on the contraption in interest.

"Rolf wonders why delicate Ed-boy made a such a huge doohickey.'' Rolf mused while scratching his head.

"Well Rolf... I have been interested on how long and high can a person go by getting flung from a catapult. So I decided to create and test it by flinging myself from here towards the lake from the other side of the town.'' Double D explained.

"Cool.'' Ed said touching the machine with his finger bit the force of his touch was too strong that it to be pushes the machine forward, then he accidentally pulled the lever down on ground level.

"How can you be so sure that you'll land exactly at the lake?'' Eddy asked.

Double D then pulls out a chart from above, "Don't worry... I already calculated and adjusted the exact velocity and altitude, so I can land safely at the lake." he explained, "Welp! Time to test it out.'' he claimed before getting on the bucket, oddly enough, he forgot to wear a helmet, "Well I'm ready.'' he declared.

"Wait up!" Eddy called as he placed a name tag on Double D's chest that says 'My name is Sockhead', "That should do it! Just in case you missed your landing and hit yourself so hard and lost all of your memories, at least you'll remember your nickname.'' he said with a grin.

Double D gave him a blank look, "Thank you Eddy... that was a very generous of you." he said sarcastically, "Oh well... release the restrain, Rolf!" he commanded.

Rolf obeyed as he releases the restraining rope from the lever, this launches Double D in the air as he flew out of the Cul-de-sac. Meanwhile, the boys watches Double D fly until he was gone from their sight.

"Welp! Better meet up with him at the lake... see if he actually landed safely.'' Eddy said as they began to walk.

With Double D, originally if he was launched in the air by accident he would screaming right now, however since he did with his own accord he had a huge smile on his face as he sees the lake from the distance.

"Looks like my calculations are right! I'll be landing in the lake in no time!" Double D said in delight, however his delight turns into confusion when he suddenly passes the lake, "Wait a minute! That ain't right! I missed the lake! Was there something wrong with my calculations or...'' he said in panic when he realized something, "Ed must have tampered with the catapult!" he exclaimed in panic, "What should I do now?! Where in the world am I going?!" he cried.

Without proper equipment, Edd is just a fish out of water he thought. He then began to ask himself, how is he gonna land? Where is he landing? Will he ever survive the fall? So many questions and all he can do is scream for his life as he continues to fly in the air in break neck speed.

Meanwhile back at the lake where Double D was supposed to land, we see Eddy, Ed and Rolf looking around for their beanie-wearing friend.

"That's weird... he should have landed here long time ago.'' Eddy wondered out a loud.

"Yet we don't see Egghead Ed-boy nor his shadow around." Rolf stated scratching his head.

"Did Double D went back home already?'' Ed asked.

"Nah! We would have come across him on our way here.'' Eddy replied, "Let's go look around, he might have land around here somewhere.'' he said as they went to the other side of the lake.

Unbeknownst to them, Double D is nowhere near nor he's still in their country anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere away from modern civilization, no it's not Plastic Beach or New Sentinel Islands, is mysterious island called Japari Park which existence is kept from the outside world. Japari Park is one of the major island of the Japari island, the island is also known as Kyoshu Region, the park is mainly for attraction and education. The park is once known for it's attraction, the Friends which are formed thanks to the Sandstars. The Park is divided into distinct several areas based on the environment and the friends needs. The park is broadly divided into five climate zones, the creatures in the park are called Friends, which you can interact, talk freely, and have fun with.

Friends are sometimes called Animal Girls, are a hybrid between animal wildlife and humans. A Friend is formed when the mysterious material known as Sandstar makes contact with organic bodies or the remains of them. A Friend is given all physical attributes required to match a human. This includes human ears, eyes, vocal coords and the ability to move bipedal regardless of what the Friend might have been like as an animal. This makes it so that all Friends can communicate and be compatible with each other, regardless of what their lives were like as animals. Friends still retain things such as horns, claws, tails and natural abilities they had as animals, making each Friend unique and different despite appearing similar to each other. Interestingly, any fur, scales or skin that's notably different from human skin that might have been on the animal is transformed into wearable pieces of clothing by the Sandstar.

Currently in the area called Savanna, we see two girls walking in the grassy fields.

The first girl was pretty short with a short-frizzy black hair and light-dark eyes. She is currently wearing a black top underneath red shirt tucked inside a white shorts, dark tights, brown shoes, black gloves, a white Safar hat with a single feather attached on it and is carrying a large bag on her back. This is Kaban, her given name for now, which means bag.

The second girl was slightly taller and had a short golden bobcut hair with large ears and a brown m-shape like design on top of her head, and yellow eyes. She is currently wearing a white sleeveless blouse tucked inside a golden frilly skirt with brown spots, a white & yellow arm-length gloves with brown spots, a yellow & white thigh-high socks with brown spots, white boots with brown ribbons, a yellow & white scarf ribbon with brown spots around her neck and a short black tipped tail. This is Serval Cat or Serval, and if your read the details above, she is an anthropomorphic Serval Cat and is a Friend.

"The Savanna Area's big, so there's loads of Friends here." Serval claimed as she began to jump high from the grass, "The library's beyond the jungle area, I'll take you as far as the Savanna Exit." she stated.

"Is the exit that far?'' Kaban asked.

"It's a stone's throw away. Come on let's go!" Serval replied cheerfully.

Suddenly Serval stopped moving when she comes across something, "Ah!" she gasped.

"What's wrong, Serval-san?'' Kaban asked.

Kaban then looks at what's in front of Serval and she gasped in shock, I'm not gonna elaborates things any further, in front of them is none other Double D lying unconscious on the grassy fields.

Serval then kneels down besides the beanie-wearing boy, "Hey! Are you okay? Wake up!" she called out in worry as she shakes his chest.

"Do you know him, Serval-san?'' Kaban asked.

Serval shook her head, "No... this is the first I saw him..." she replied as she got her face close to Double D, "I wonder what happened to him.'' she said.

Double D then slowly began to gain conscious as he opens his jade eyes which was greeted by two yellow ones, "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed in fright.

"MYAAAAAAAAA!" Serval screamed at his screaming.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Kaban cried in panic.

Double D then stopped screaming prompting the two girls to stop as well, he took a deep breath as he looks at Serval, "Don't ever do that again...'' he said with a tired voice, "Horrible... eyes... ugh...'' he said.

"That was mean you know." Serval pouted, "By the way, are you all right?'' she asked.

Double D then rubs the back of his head, "Aside from the painful sensation from the back of my head otherwise I'm fine." he replied.

"That's good." Kaban said in relief.

"By the way, who are you?'' Serval asked in keen interest, "Because I never saw someone like you before." she pointed.

"I'm..." Double D spoke as he blinks his eyes several times, "...I had no idea..." he replied.

"Eh?!" was the two girls reactions.

Double D then grabs his head while shaking it a little, "I don't know who I am... what I am... where did I come from? Where am I? Who are you? Why am I asking so many questions?'' he asked in confusion.

The two girls looks at each other in surprise, especially Kaban, she was having the same problem as Double D as she had no idea who she is and what she is. Serval then began to explain things to Double D including the Japari Park, the Sandstar and the numerous Friends. She also told him about Kaban whom is looking to find out what kind of animal she is by going to the Library.

"I see... thank you for enlightening me with most simplest details.'' Double D said with a smile.

"Hehe... no pleasure.'' Serval replied with a cheeky grin, "Oh right! I'm Serval, the serval cat and this is Kaban." she introduced herself and her companion.

"Hello.'' Kaban greeted.

"Kaban?'' Double D asked.

"Since she had no idea what animal she is, I've been calling her "Kaban" because of the bag she is carrying.'' Serval explained.

"I see.'' Double D replied.

"By the way, what should we call you?'' Serval asked as she begin to think.

Kaban then noticed the name tag at Double D's chest, "My... name... is... Sockhead..." she read getting Serval's attention.

"Eh? Is that your real name, Kaban?" Serval asked in confusion.

Kaban shook her head, "No... I just read that thing in his chest.'' she answered pointing the name tag at Double D.

"Eh? You can read that? Sugoi!" Serval said in excitement.

Double D then looks at the name tag on his chest, "So... my name is Sockhead...'' he mused.

"Is that the kind of animal you are?'' Serval asked.

"Probably... probably not. It could be a nickname like Kaban's but I'm not sure.'' Double D replied.

"You think so?'' Serval quipped, "I know! I think you should come with Kaban to the library, so both of you can find out what kind of animal are the two of you.'' she suggested.

Kaban smiled liking the idea, "I think it's a great idea." she said in agreement.

Double D thought about it, "I guess it can't be help.'' he said before nodding, "So, the library it is.'' he said with a smile.

And with that, the newly-made trio made their way towards the Savanna Exit in hopes in getting to the library.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Peach Creek, Ed, Eddy and Rolf are back in the cul-de-sac with a confused and worried looks, they're search at the lake area for an entire hour but they didn't find Double D at all.

"This is weird... Double D is nowhere to be found.'' Eddy said in worry.

"But where did the Delicate Ed-boy go?" Rolf asked scratching his head in confusion.

Ed's lips are quivering as his eyes are beginning to get heavy, "Ed... miss Double D...'' he said with a sob.

Eddy then turns at the catapult, he stares at it for a minute when something hits him in his mind, "Oh shit!" he cursed in realization.

"What's wrong, Shortstack Ed-boy?'' Rolf asked.

Rather than answering, Eddy looks at them with serious face, "Pack things up boys! We're going on another adventure!" he declared.

Later, after the three packed up their stuffs including Double D's and loaded them inside Double D's Retro Van, whom he repaired during the timeskip, Rolf and Ed then uses their strength to place the vehicle on the catapult as the trio of boys got inside the van.

"If my hunch is right, Double D flew somewhere else instead of his designated target." Eddy stated, "If we flung ourselves with this catapult, it will lead us directly to where Double D landed.'' he explained.

"Are you sure this will take us to where Double D is, Eddy?'' Ed asked from the water bed.

"We can only hope." Eddy replied,

"If Nincompoop said is right, then will the sock-in-a-hat Ed-boy be okay on his own?'' Rolf asked.

"Let's just hope that Double D learns something from the brawls we had in Lemon Brook over the years. And if he does, then we had nothing to worry about for now." Eddy stated, "Okay Rolf! Let it rip!" he commanded.

"Aye-aye!" Rolf replied as he releases the rope from his hand which holds the catapult.

And with that, the catapult flung the Retro Van carrying the three boys out of the cul-de-sac, the vehicle flew fast in the air... with Eddy and Rolf screaming for their lives while Ed...

"Wheeeeeeeeee!" Ed cheered with his hands in the air. Dude, he's just so hardcore.

 **And that's it for now. First things first, if you're wondering how did Double D arrived in Japari Park by just getting flung by a catapult, the answer is simple... cartoon logic, yeah, it's simple as that. Anyway, I had Double D loose his memories like Kaban, so it won't hinder the original plot. Also, despite loosing his memories, Double D will retain his some of his traits such as his love and desire for order, his neat-freak tendencies and of course, his chick magnet status. And as mentioned by Eddy in this chapter, Double D can fight unlike Kaban, and how? You'll see in the next chapters.**

 **Anyway, I'm going back in writing Rise of the Gourd but don't worry, I'll write another chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And finally! A new chapter of Japari Park Adventures! Nothing much to say but let's get this chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and Kemono Friends.**

In the vast area called Savanna, we see the newly-made trio of Serval, Kaban and Double D walking towards the fields as they made their way towards the end of the area. Serval who knows the are the best decided to lead them.

The trio then stopped at a cliff which is not that quite high, "Okay! We should climb down this cliff." Serval claimed as she flexes her legs.

Kaban and Double D looks down at the cliff nervously, "Huh?!" the former gasped.

Serval then began to jump down the cliff, like some sort of ninja, until she reached the bottom, "Come on, hurry!" she called out. Kaban and Double D looks at each other before they started to climb down the cliff in a slow and careful phase, "You move slow... perhaps both of you are a sloth Friend?!" she pointed out.

"Huh? A Sloth?" Kaban repeated when her suddenly slips causing her to slide down the cliff, but she's not alone though as she accidentally grabbed Double D's arm pulling him down along with her, "AAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed.

"OH, DEAR LOOOOOOORD!" Double D exclaimed. The two then slides down to the bottom with Double D landing face first then Kaban landed her rear on his back, "Ouk! My spine!" he cried.

"Uwah! Gome!" Kaban cried.

Serval then jumps down towards them, "Are you okay?" she asked in concern as she offers a hand.

"I'm sorry." Kaban replied as she took her hand as Serval pulls her up.

"What about you, Sockhead?" Serval asked.

"I... am... dandy... thank you very much...'' Double D replied while twitching his arms.

Later the trio arrived at a river between their destination, Serval then jumps on one rock to another as she crossed the river. Kaban did the same thing but only to land on the water. Double D then took a few step back, he then runs forward before jumping... only falling in the same result as Kaban from before.

Double D then emerges from the water as he spits put some water, "I though a little momentum would work." he grumbled.

Serval then jumps towards them and offers them a hand, "I'm sorry." Kaban apologized as she and Double D took her hand.

"Don't worry about it." Serval reassured, "Different Friends are good at different things." she stated as she pulls them up.

The trio then walks towards a path between two rocky plains, as they kept walking forward, Serval past a large boulder when Kaban and Double D comes across a strange small blue-colored creature with one eye.

"Oh dear, what's this?" Double D asked.

"Are you a Friend?" Kaban asked the creature.

Serval then turns around and saw the creature, she gasped in shock, "Oh no! That's a Cerulean!" she exclaimed, "Run!" she yelled.

The creature called Cerulean began to chase after Kaban and beanie-wearing boy.

"Uwaaahh!" Kaban shouted in panic.

"This is insanity!" Double D exclaimed as he saw Kaban suddenly tripping towards the ground, "Kaban!" he yelled as he quickly got in front of her as the cerulean got closer.

"Mya! Mya! Mya! Mya! Mya!" Serval charges forward, "Hi-yah!" she yelled as she smashes her claws at the creature, killing it as it disintegrated to pieces.

Kaban watches in awe as Double D let's out a sigh, "Thank you very much for the help, Serval." he said in gratitude, "But what was that?' he asked as he helps Kaban up.

"That's called a Cerulean." Serval replied, "They're a little dangerous, so be careful, okay?" she advised. "I can take care of this little ones with my awesome claws, though." she claimed.

"That's marvelous!" Double D exclaimed in delight.

"You're incredible, Serval-san.'' Kaban praised as she looks down in shame, "I don't have any power like that.'' she admitted, "Even just following you is hard me." she added, "I guess I'm a pretty pathetic animal, huh?" she claimed.

"Kaban..." Double D muttered.

Serval then walks towards her, "Don't worry." she reassured, "Everybody always calling me clumsy and super weak." she admitted as she offers Kaban a hand, "Besides, you're a hard worker. I'm sure we'll find out what you're good at before you know it!" she claimed with a smile as she pulls Kaban up.

"She's right, Kaban. Plus, I'm on the same boat as you are but as long as we work hard, we'll find out what we're looking for." Double D stated with a smile.

Kaban smiles back at them.

* * *

After an hour of walking, the trio arrived at large tree in the middle of the road as they went under it's shade.

"Let's take a break here!" Serval exclaimed as she lays down the grass. Meanwhile, Kaban and Double D sat beside the tree with the former leaning her head on the latter's shoulder, whom doesn't seem to mind. "When the sun is at it's hottest, you have to be careful not to overdo it." she advise as she turns to them, "We'll drink some water later, I know a good place." she claimed.

"That's delightful." Double D replied in appreciation.

Serval then stretches her arms forward, "If we were bird Friends, we could fly there in no time..." she stated.

"Are there many kinds of Friends?" Kaban asked.

"There sure are! There are lots of Friends from the cat family who are stronger and scarier and bigger than me!" Serval admitted.

Double D grimaced, "Really? Then I'll make sure that I don't meet any of them.'' he stated.

"D-do they bite?" Kaban asked nervously.

Serval turns her heads up, "No way. Only once in a while, when they're in a bad mood." she explained.

"O-oh... okay..." Kaban replied.

"Then feel free to point out once they're in a bad mood, so I know when to keep my distance," Double D said with a blank look.

"But watch put for those Ceruleans!" Serval warned, "There are actually shouldn't be that many in this area..." she stated.

"Your claw attack back there was was amazing." Kaban commented.

"It's a Friend skill." Serval pointed out, "If we run into one, leave it to me." she claimed. After staying in silence for a few minutes, Serval noticed something, "Huh? Kaban-chan, Sockhead-san, you don't pant?" she asked with a tilt of her head, "And both of you had already your energy back." she claimed.

"Huh?" Kaban replied in surprise.

Double D then looks at himself, "Woah... I guess, you're right." he replied.

"That's amazing after we walked so much!" Serval exclaimed in awe.

"R-really?" Kaban asked.

"I'm starting to see both of your strong points." Serval said, "I bet both of you are an awesome animal! This is gonna be fun!" she exclaimed in excitement.

Double D then stares at his hands, "Strong points, huh..." he muttered.

* * *

Later that day, the trio are seen climbing a slope towards a hill, as they climb Kaban suddenly slipped but fortunately caught by Double D, Kaban smiled at him in gratitude as Serval watches them with a smile. They then arrived at the top of the hill and was welcome by the sight of beautiful oasis.

The trio let's out an awed gasp at the sight, "Woah! Water!" they exclaimed in delight.

The trio then proceeded to take a drink from the oasis, Serval uses her mouth to drink while Kaban scoops a few water with her hand before drinking it, meanwhile Double D pulls out an empty glass from his beanie and used it to drink a lot of water.

"It's delicious!" Serval and Kaban said at the same time in delight.

Double D then finished drinking water, "Ah~ H2O... my favorite." he said with a smile.

The trio the shared a laughter when Serval noticed something, "We walked pretty far, huh?" she pointed out.

Both Kaban and Double D turns around and saw the vast wide area of Savanna, "Woah~" they said at the same time in awe.

"That's the shade tree where we took our break." Serval pointed out.

"It is!" Kaban replied in agreement.

"I can't believe we managed to walk this far, I'm amazed." Double D stated in awe.

"Enjoying the scenery while drinking water really brings you back to life." Serval said, "I'm full of energy!" she exclaimed.

"You've been energetic all this time." Kaban pointed out it out with a smile.

Serval then looks around the place, "It's weird, though. It's empty today." she said, "Usually, you have to claim a spot.'' she added.

"Why you should claim a spot? This oasis has a lot of space." Double D pointed out.

Serval rubs the back of her head, "Well... it's been like that ever since." she replied, "I wonder if someone scary came by...'' she mused.

"Scary? Like what?" Double D asked as Kaban stares at the water for some reason.

"Huh?" Kaban asked in confusion.

Suddenly someone emerges out from the water with a big splash, surprising Kaban in the process, "Who's there?" a person asked.

"Uwaaaaaaahhhh!" Kaban cried, "Please don't eat me!" she yelled in panic.

"Pardon me, I was bathing." the person replied.

"Who are you?!" Double D exclaimed.

Serval then recognized the person, "Oh, it's Hippo!" she claimed.

Hippopotamus or Hippo is a young woman with buxom figure, a black shoulder-length curly hair with red tips and dark eyes. She is currently wearing a dark swim jacket with red linings, a dark swim tights, dark boots and dark gloves. She also had small red ears and a short dark tail.

"How rare you to come all the way here to play, Serval." Hippo mused.

"I was actually going to the gate, so I decided to get a drink." Serval clarified, "Not many Friends are out today, huh?" she asked.

"The Ceruleans are out in force today. It's hard for anyone to go out and about." Hippo explained, "I hear there's a larger one by the gate, do be careful." she advised.

"Okay, I'll kick it's butt, then!" Serval claimed.

"You, Serval? How worrying?" Hippo pointed out in concern.

"It'll be fine. I beat one earlier." Serval said.

"It's a small one that's for sure." Hippo stated.

Serval flinched in shock, "H-how did you know?" she asked.

Hippo then turns to Kaban and Double D, "By the way, who are your companions?" she asked.

"This are Kaban-chan and Sockhead-san!" Serval introduced them.

"Bag? Sockhead? I've never heard that kind of animal." Hippo pointed out.

"I came up with Kaban's name 'cause she says she doesn't know what kind of animal she is." Serval replied, "Sockhead's name was written on his chest bit we don't know if it's actually his real name or not." she added.

"I see." Hippo replied.

Double D then offers her a handshake, "It's a pleasure to meet you." he greeted as Kaban nodded in a greeting.

Hippo let's out a giggle, "My! Ain't you polite." she said while accepting his handshake.

"So I thought it would be a good idea to go to the library." Serval stated, "Do you know what kind of animal they are?" she asked.

Hippo let's out a hum, "Hmm... can you swim?" she asked.

"No." Kaban replied.

"Can you fly?" Hippo asked.

"No." Kaban replied.

"Then you run fast?" Hippo asked.

"No." Kaban replied.

"You can't do anything at all, do you?'' Hippo asked in surprise and concern as Kaban looks down.

"Th-that's not true!" Serval defended.

Kaban then turn to Double D, "What about you, Sockhead-san?" she asked.

Double D crosses his arms, "I can't fly that's for sure but for some reason... I am aware that I can swim and that I can run fast, both which I yet to demonstrate." he explained.

"Really? I thought you don't remember anything?" Serval asked.

"I still don't know who I am and what I am, but for some reason, I am aware of the things that I can do." Double D replied, "Called it instinct, I guess." he said.

"I don't really get what you meant but at least that's good for you." Serval pointed out.

Hippo let's out a giggle as she turns to Kaban, "Well, there are also animals like Serval. Fast, good sense of smell, and good hearing, but she's so silly it goes all to waste." she stated with a smile, "So it's nothing to fret about." she reassured.

"That's mean." Serval said with a pout.

"Why, I can't swim, myself." Hippo admitted.

"Huh? You can't?!" Kaban exclaimed in surprise.

"That's... kinda ironic." Double D commented.

"But the rule here in Japari Park is that you must fend for yourself." Hippo stated, "Both of you need to protect yourselves. You can't leave it all to Serval.'' she advised.

"Okay." Kaban nodded.

"Understood." Double D said in agreement.

Serval then look at the side, "Well... I think we should get going." she said.

"If you come across a Cerulean, it's best to run." Hippo claimed, "If you have no choice but to fight, aim for the stone." she advised.

Serval nodded, "Got it." she replied.

And with that the trio began to walk away from the oasis when Hippo calls out to them, "Also, be careful of the heat! Especially you, Serval!" she advised, "You hardly sweat, so you should drink a lot of water-" she tried to say but Serval interrupted her.

"Okay!" Serval replied.

After walking a few distance away from the oasis when Hippo calls out to them again, "Also, take care not to twist your ankles on slopes. " she called out.

"We'll be fine!" Serval replied back.

Double D shook his head in amusement, "She's still giving us advice even from that distance." he stated.

Kaban giggled, "Guess she really care for us." she said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the skies of Savanna, we see a familiar retro van heading it's way towards the same spot Double D was found by Serval and Kaban. Inside the vehicle were none other than Double D's friends, Eddy, Ed and Rolf.

"We're about to reach land via falling, Nincompoop!" Rolf announced.

"All right! Ed! Pull the lever down!" Eddy ordered.

"Aye-aye, Captain Eddy!" Ed replied as he pulls down a lever from the ceiling.

Suddenly a parachute sprouted out from the top of the vehicle, slowing it's descend towards the ground.

"Huh? I guess Sockhead's decision to add some feature on this van was a big help after all." Eddy mused as he looks outside the window, looking around the area, "Woah... are we in Africa?" he asked.

"If this is Africa... then where are all the animals?" Ed asked as he peeks his head out from a hatch at the top of the van, "I don't even see signs civilization." he pointed out.

"You're question is a good as mine, Monobrow." Eddy replied.

The vehicle then safely landed on the ground as Ed pulls the parachute sheet back inside the van. After a few minutes later, the three boys got off the van with Eddy wearing a Safari hat and a binoculars wrapped around his neck, Rolf was wearing a Viking's helmet while holding up a compass and Ed... Ed was wearing a Darth Vader helmet.

Eddy and Rolf stares at Ed in bewilderment.

"Ignoring the dimwitted-Ed boy's choice of headwear." Rolf stated, "Where should we start?" he asked.

Eddy look around using his binoculars before turning to Ed, "Hey, Ed, go try and smell Double D's scent!" he ordered.

Despite wearing a a helmet, Ed began to sniff around when he caught something, "Double D is here before! The scent of soap and shampoo reeks all over the place!" he exclaimed while pointing his finger at north.

"I see... only the delicate Ed-boy would have such a scent that strong." Rolf pointed out.

"He does takes a bath way longer than any of us." Eddy grumbled, "Anyway, we know where to start, so I guess we should start walking north." he stated.

Before anyone could speak, a new voice spoke, "Korra! I finally caught you, you thief!" a female voice exclaimed

Suddenly, Eddy was tackled on the ground by a young girl. The girl had a short grayish hair with black and white highlight and has brown eyes. She is wearing a bluish-gray blouse with a white fluffy collar and gray ribbon tie, black skirt over white pantyhose, black socks and shoes. She also have black & gray pointy ears and a fluffy ringlet tail. This is Common Raccoon.

"Hey! What the?! Get off?!" Eddy demanded as he tries to pry off the girl.

"Never! Not until I get back what you stole!" Racoon claimed.

"I didn't steal anything!" Eddy yelled, "Why... you... little!" he growled as he wraps his arms around the girl, locking her arms in the process before rolling over her.

"Hunyaaah! Let go of me!" Racoon demanded.

"Say uncle first!" Eddy ordered.

Meanwhile, Ed and Rolf watches them in amusement when the former noticed something.

"Hey look Rolf! She had ears and tails!" Ed pointed out as he took off his Darth Vader helmet.

Rolf nodded, "Rolf sees that, yes. She must be a humanoid Raccoon." he stated.

"Animal turn human! Cool!" Ed said with a big smile, "Can I become a salamander or tarantula?" he asked dumbly.

"Say uncle! Say uncle!" Eddy egged.

"Fennec! Help!" Raccoon cried.

"Ah-huh... I told before... think before you act." a voice said calmly and cooly. Both Ed and Rolf turns around to see another girl walking towards them. The girl had a short yellowish hair with white lightings along with two pointy antennae, and she has brown eyes. She is wearing a pink blouse over a yellow turtleneck sweater with fluffy cuffs and a yellow ribbon tie, yellow thigh-high socks and yellow shoes. She also have pointy ears and bushy tail. This is Fennec, a fox girl.

"Hello there, I'm Fennec the Fox and that girl is Common Raccoon." Fennec introduced herself and Raccoon.

"Please to make your acquaintance, she who claims to be a fox." Rolf greeted back, "I am Rolf! The son of shepherd!" he introduced himself proudly.

"Hiya, Fennec! I am Ed!" Ed introduced himself, "And that guy is Eddy!" he pointed out.

Fennec let's out a smile, "Nice to meet you." she replied.

 **A/N: And that's it with the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been a while since ah wrote a new chapter of this fic... FOR ALMOST A YEAR NOW! Damn! Mah bad ya'll! Ah have been really busy with work and add da fact that ah'm mostly focused with da Of Eds and... fics, ah totally forgot about this fic and Girlfriends x Boyfriends BETA. Ah apologize fur that and ta make it up fur it, ah decided to write a new chapter of this fic.**

 **And with that said, let's get this engine started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Kemono Friends.**

Later that day, Double D, Kaban and Serval arrives at a flat landmark, "We're almost to the gate." Serval spoke, "The flat thing here is a landmark." she pointed out.

"You're very knowledgeable, Serval-san." Kaban replied in awe as Serval let's out a proud huff.

The trio then walks-by a large sign post, Serval took notice of this, "Oh! You can almost see the Savanna Exit!" she claimed.

"Really?'' Kaban asked when she notice a transparent bin on the lower part of the sigh post with pieces of green-colored map inside.

Kaban proceeds to take one as Double D, "You think we'll meet any Friends at the gate?'' he asked.

"Probably." Serval replied, "I mean... it's our only way in to the next area." she stated.

"I see." Double D replied when he noticed Kaban checking on the map, "What are you looking at, Kaban?'' he asked.

Kaban turns to him, "Oh...I'm just checking this map." she replied.

Double D takes a look at it, "Let me see... hmm..." he said with a hum, "Right now, we're in the Savanna Area, and the Jungle Area come after the exit, so..." he explained.

"That's great! Where did you find that?!" Serval asked in excitement.

Kaban pointed her finger at the bin, "I found it here." she replied.

"What? I had no idea!" Serval exclaimed in surprise, "How did you get it out?'' she asked while clawing the bin's lid.

"I think Kaban simply opened it's lid." Double D replied.

Suddenly, Serval's ears perked up when they heard a scream, "Huh?!" she said in surprise.

"What's the matter, Serval?'' Kaban asked in concern.

"There was a scream, Kaban." Double D replied, "But to whom?'' he added.

Serval turns to them with a serious look, "Someone must have been attacked." she replied.

After a minute of walking, the trio arrives at the gate area where they hid behind some bushes. At the very gate, they saw a large & round, blue-colored creature with a large single eye and has five tentacle-like arms.

Double D gasped, "What is that?!'' he asked in horror.

"Is that a Cerulean, too?" Kaban asked.

Serval nodded, "That scream... that thing must have ate someone...'' she stated.

"A-Ate them?!" Kaban cried in fear.

"Dear Lord!" Double D cried.

Serval turns to the Cerulean with a determined look, "We must rescue them!" she declared as she ran out of the bushes and made a beeline towards the creature,

"Sockhead, what should we do?" Kaban asked.

Double D was shaking like a leaf when a voice spoke in his mind, _"You have to fight, Sockhead! Fight!"_ the voice in his thoughts exclaimed. Double D's eyes widen in shock before it morphs into determination, "I got no choice, Kaban, we have to fight!" he replied.

"E-Eh?!" Kaban exclaimed in shock.

And by instinct, Double D pulls out something from underneath his hat... it was a crowbar, "You stay here, Kaban!" he commanded, "I'm going to help, Serval!" he exclaimed before running out of the bush,

"Please be careful!" Kaban called out.

As Serval got close to the Cerulean, she was about to attack but stopped when she can't find it's stone, "Huh?! There is no stone! Where is it?!" she exclaimed in shock. The Cerulean took notice of her before lunging itself towards her, Serval quickly got out of the way as the creature smashes itself to the ground creating a large crater. Then one of it's jawed-tentacles lunges towards her but Double D got on it's path and blocks the attack, "Eh? Sockhead-san!" she exclaimed in shock.

Double D, with all his strength, pushes the tentacle down the pavement with his weapon before proceeding to smash it several times which is more than enough for it to retract back, "Serval! We're taking this monstrosity down together!" he declared, "How do we beat it again?" he asked.

"Hippo-san told me to hit the stone!" Serval replied, "But I can't see it!" she said.

Back in the bushes, Kaban watches her friends take on the creature in concern when she noticed a glowing object on it's back, "Serval-san! Sockhead-san!" she called out, "On the Cerulean's back! There's the stone!" she pointed out.

Serval and Double D takes a look and saw the stone, "You're right! It's on it's back!" she replied.

Double D grips his weapon tightly, "Then let's smash it!" he exclaimed. The two tried to behind it's back but the creature would follow their every move, "Not good! It's following our every moves!" he exclaimed.

"Come on! Look away!" Serval demanded.

Back in the bushes, Kaban continues to watch her friends take on the creature in concern when an idea came to mind, she quickly pulls out the map from her bag before folding into a paper plane, she then quickly throws it towards Serval and Double D's direction which they took noticed, the sight of the paper plane was more than enough to distract the creature.

The paper plane flew around the creature making it turn around which leaves it's stone wide open for an attack, "Now's your chance! Serval-san! Sockhead-san!" Kaban pointed out.

"Let's do this!" Double D exclaimed as he and Serval charges towards the creature.

The paper plane then flew around as the creature turns and took notice of Kaban which made her squeak in fear. The Cerulean lunges one of it's jawed-tentacle towards her, Kaban braced herself for the attack when suddenly, Hippopotamus arrives where she pushes Kaban aside while the blocking it's attack with her bare hands.

Hippo grunted, "Challenging me to a battle of big mouths?'' she pointed out, "You have some nerve!" she exclaimed before smashing a fist on the jawed-tentacle to the ground.

At the same time, Serval and Double D smashes their claw and crowbar respectively on the Cerulean's stone with all their strength which caused the creature explode into cubes which flew all over the place while dropping out a girl.

The girl has a white and black hair tied into a messy ponytail - while mostly white, it fades into black at her forelock and is completely black from the ponytail onwards. She has a white sleeveless dress shirt with a black striped pattern and a breast pocket on the right side. With it, she wears a black flat-bottom tie and similarly-striped evening gloves, the latter of which fade completely to black towards the hands. Below these, she wears black denim shorts torn at the hem, and the rest of her legs are covered by thigh-high stockings with the same stripes and black fading as her gloves. She wears black shoes. She has white ears and a black messy tail. This is Aardwolf.

Hippo looks at them with a smile, "Serval always seems to fall short...'' she spoke, "This is the only time I'm going to bail you out, okay?'' she stated. She then turns to Kaban and then to Double D, "Both of you are a strange child but both of you helped Serval." she mused before leaving.

As Serval approaches Kaban, Double D went towards Aardwolf and helps her up, "Are you okay?'' he asked.

Aardwolf shook her head, "H-Hai..." she replied, "... thank you very much for saving me." she said, "If weren't for you guys, I would have been a goner." she admitted.

Double D smiled, "It's no pleasure... we're just happy that no one died." he said.

After Aardwolf said her goodbyes to them, the sun is setting down and it's Double D and Kaban's turn to say goodbye to Serval. The three of them are gathered at the gate's entrance way with Serval holding the paper plane Kaban made.

"I guess this is it." Double D said.

"We'll be careful." Serval replied, "If you say that you want to go to the library, the Friends of the Jungle Area should show you the way to the next area." she instructed.

"We'll keep that in mind." Double D replied.

"Thank you very much." Kaban replied in gratitude, "For everything." she added.

"You have our utmost gratitude, Miss Serval." Double D spoke, "We wouldn't have make it if weren't for you." he pointed out.

Serval smiled at them, "Both of you have some amazing skills!" she pointed out, "No matter what happens, both of you will be fine." she reassured, "When both of you find out what kind of animal you are, drop by the Savanna Area, okay?'' she requested while tilting herself from left to right.

"Yes, we definitely will!" Kaban replied happily.

"You have our word." Double D added.

Serval then remember something, "Oh yeah!' she chimed in, "Next time we meet, you should call me 'Serval-chan'." she requested, "You don't have to be polite, either, 'cause we're friends now." she declared with a smile.

Kaban nodded, "We will!" she replied with a smile.

And with that, Kaban and Double D said their goodbyes to Serval as they made their way out of the area, the two then arrives in front of a dark forest.

Kaban suddenly felt scared when Double D placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Kaban, I'm with you." he reassured with a smile making her smile back.

And with that, both Double D and Kaban muster up their courage to walk forward when suddenly...

... Serval pops out in front of them.

"AAAAH!" Double D let's out a frighten scream.

"P-Please don't eat me!" Kaban cried.

"I won't eat you!" Serval exclaimed.

Double D and Kaban were surprise to Serval, "Serval-san? Why are you here?'' the latter asked in confusion.

Serval rubs the back of her head, "I'm really curious, so I thought I'd go with you little further." she admitted.

Double D and Kaban let's out a chuckle, "Serval-chan... thank you very much." the latter replied with a smile.

"I do admit that it feels empty without you around." Double D admitted.

Serval then got behind Kaban, "Well then, let's go!" she cheered while gently pushing Kaban forward making her giggle as Double D should his head in amusement before following them.

Later that night, the trio arrives at a grassy intersection with a large sign on the side, Kaban is sitting on the ground with a sleepy look, Double D feels the same except that he is still standing while Serval hops around energetically.

'Where should we go tomorrow?'' Serval asked, "I heard this Jungle Area has this big river." she pointed out, "I can't wait!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"You're so full of energy, Serval-chan." Kaban commented, "... I've have a long day, I think I'm at my limit..." she admitted rubbing her eyes.

"Don't you feel tired or at least, sleepy?'' Double D asked.

"I'm nocturnal." Serval replied as she stood in front of a wooden post, "Also... they say that there are a lot of Friends in the Jungle Area, too." she pointed out, "Sounds like a tons of fun is waiting!" she exclaimed while scratching the post.

"Serval-chan, that's dangerous!" Kaban called out.

"Miss Serval, stop scratching that post or it might..." Double D tried to say when the wooden post snaps in two, "... break." he finished while post crashes down to the ground.

Serval was surprise herself of what just happened, "That startled me." she admitted.

"Be careful, okay?'' Kaban reminded.

"Sorry." Serval apologized.

"It's fine." Double D reassured, "No one got hurt." he pointed out.

Then suddenly, a strange creature came out from a bush. The creature is a small, bipedal robot with a large, pointed ear-like appendages protruding from it's egg-shaped bodies. The tips of it's ears are a deep blue, but the majority of it's body are a baby blue, save for a round white patch on their stomachs which extends to their three-toed feet. A fluffy, striped tail, alternating in color between the two blues found on the rest of it's body, is connected to the back of the robot's body and bears resemblance to the hair ornaments worn by Kako. It has a small, black, oval eyes. It also wear a simple, gray belt resembling a collar. There is a black panel with lens-like hardware built in attached to the front of it's body. This is the Lucky Beast.

Both Double D and Kaban took notice of this, "What is that?!" the former exclaimed in surprise.

"Serval-chan, behind you!" Kaban pointed out.

Serval turns around and saw the Lucky Beast, she then recognized the small robot, "Ah! It's Boss!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Kaban quipped.

"You know that thing?'' Double D asked in surprise.

Serval nodded, "It's okay... this is a friend of mine." she reassured. Serval then approaches the Lucky Beast, "Boss, she doesn't know what kind of animal she is...'' she started, "Will you show us whee she... lives..." she tried to ask but the creature walks past her and made it's way towards Kaban and Double D.

Lucky Beast then got in front of the two, "Hello, I am Lucky Beast." it introduced itself, "It's nice to meet you." it greeted.

Despite her confusion, Kaban nodded, "N-Nice to meet you, too." she replied.

Double D then noticed Serval shaking in shock, "Um... Miss Serval... is there something wrong?'' he asked.

"WHOA! BOSS JUST TALK!" Serval exclaimed in shock.

 **And that's that! I hope you enjoy the new chapter and sorry if Eddy & the others are absent but I'm saving them for the next chapter. Once I had a lighter schedule, I'm going to write the next chapter of Of Eds and Magic - Welcome to Ever After High, so please look forward for it.**


End file.
